The aim of this project is to collect detailed information on managed care approaches for mental health in the private sector using data on fifty large firms that are part of a common data system. This information will fill a gap in our knowledge about the managed care approaches, developed by insurance companies and vendors during the early eighties, that have proliferated rapidly in the past few years. We will develop a set of initial relationships between managed care and utilization, laying the groundwork for future study -- an empirical analysis of how managed care influences the costs and utilization of mental health services in these companies. The proposed research will be conducted in three phases during which we will: .Report on the organization, personnel, activities and financing of managed mental health programs . Develop a set of initial facts for further investigation about the impacts of managed mental health programs on costs and utilization in large corporations .Create a data set on managed mental health care and benefit design to be used for future empirical research